


Not Bill's

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Just a short thing based on a post in /r/fanfiction: "Jack Sparrow is Will Turners real dad for some ungodly reason."





	Not Bill's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Original Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/295524) by skuridat. 



It occurs to Jack as soon as he meets the lad.

He doesn’t see himself in the lad, no, no he doesn’t – the young man is upstanding and honourable and he combs his hair and all that sort of thing, but… Well. Jack hears his name is Bill, hears that he’s the son of Bill Turner.

Bill’d been the only one to defend Jack, after he was marooned, and it occurs to Jack even now that he might’nt have been so much on Jack’s side had he known. But nobody knew. That was the point – nobody ever knew.

So when he was on the Dutchman, he might have caught Bill on the side, given him a little cut – and a little of Bill’s blood, full of seaweed and that that it was, well, it might’ve fallen into a little bottle of Jack’s.

He’d waited, of course.

He waited until he saw old Hector draw the knife sharp and hard and sudden over Will’s hand, and the test had gone badly – that’s when Jack had rushed forward, tipped out the contents of the bottle from his sleeve, and taken up the coin, dropping it down again.

“Blood didn’t touch the coins, did it?” Jack says, pointedly, mildly.

And then he shoots Hector Barbossa at point-blank range, and the sound of the gunshot rings loud through the cave.

 ---

“Why are you so quiet?” Will asks of him, later on. Jack is at the wheel of the ship, staring out at the horizon, and Jack turns to glance at him. Elizabeth, tired out from her adventuring and her buccaneering, is asleep below decks, and it is only the two of them out here, under the moonlight. Jack takes a coin from his own pocket, and he throws it to Will: he catches it from the air as if he’d expected it.

“No reason, lad,” Jack says, lightly: he pretends not to be looking at the younger man, and he keeps his gaze on the horizon.

From the corner of his eye, Jack sees Will play with the coin in his hands. And then he sees it: he sees Will flick the coin with his thumb and make it dance over the backs of his fingers, slowly, a little clumsily, perhaps, but he does it.

Jack sets his jaw.

“Jack,”

“Mmm?”

“You- do you think we could ever free my father? Is there a way?” Jack turns to glance at him. He’s surprised by the amount of weight the question seems to have, now that Jack knows for certain, and Will does not. Bill doesn’t know either, of course.

“Maybe,” Jack answers. He realizes the answer is too simple: Will knows him too well, and he looks suspicious. “Maybe not. I’d have to consult my thoughts. And Mr Gibbs. And a star chart.” A pause, and the suspicion drains away. Will scoffs, curling his lip at Jack, and he slips down onto the next deck.

Jack watches him, silently.

Jack watches, and he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed that! Check [this link](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/160853818533/request-commission-information) out if you’re interested in making a request. I love requests, so please feel free to send them in! Commissions are open, and I do have a tip jar too, if you're interested.


End file.
